


Destitutione

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is a cuck, F/F, Futa sex, I mean yeah futa sex lol, I wanted to write more I swear, almost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amity decides to finally confess to Luz
Relationships: Amity Bright/Luz Noceda (one sided), Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 112
Kudos: 100





	Destitutione

A distant buzzing snapped Luz out of her thoughts, the girl gasping and crutching the sticks and leaves tightly between her fingers, knuckles white. Eda's fingernails sinked down her hips, the sound of slapping skin echoing through the dark room. - "A-Ah! Ed-Eda...?" - The little witch moaned, teary eyes glancing at her phone on the floor next to them, out of the nest. Eda huffed behind her. Luz knew she was debating if she should let her check it or not. It was _their_ time, their little hour of peace where they could fuck as much as they wanted, for gods sake. Eda didn't like the idea of her small, cute mate paying attention to anything else but her.

"I thought I had told you to turn it off." - The owl lady snapped her hips forward, causing Luz to whine softly, nodding.

Her tan shoulders were tense as she spread her legs open, moving her hips against Eda's strong thrusts. -"I- mnh, I did...I did...I..." - Luz chocked on a moan, her eyes rolling back as she felt fingers comb through her soft hair, before pulling. -"I forgot! I'm s-sorry Eda...I'm sorry- ah!"  
The older woman grunted, moving one finger through the air. Luz's phone floated in her direction, hovering next to her face. The girl could see Amity's name on the screen, two new messages from her friend. She gulped, trying to hide the screen from Eda but she knew it was too late, Eda already had her eyes on Luz, silently waiting for her decision.

  
The air suddenly felt heavy, sweat dripping from Luz' chin as she touched the screen with wet, trembling fingers to read it better.

**Luz?**   
**I want to talk to you, if you're not busy.**

"Ah! Urg-fuck-!" - Luz gasped as Eda chuckled behind her, pounding into her pussy fervently. The phone buzzed again as a new message arrived.

**I mean, if that's ok? Like, we can talk tomorrow at school too haha**

"So, what will be it, Luz?" - Eda's voice was hot against her ear, heavy tongue licking her exposed neck and lapping at the bite marks there. - "Your little friend, the one who has a crush on you...wants to talk. You won't let her down, will you?"

  
"No Eda- n-no!" - Luz pleaded, knowing exactly what the owl lady was thinking, plotting. It was wrong, it would be so...embarrassing. She couldn't help but blush even harder, feeling her walls clenching around the cock inside her. Why was she suddenly so turned on by the idea? Amity, her friend - who saw her more than a friend - watching as Luz walked to her, thighs wet with cum. -"No...ah..."

Eda huffed a laugh. -"If aren't you a little slut, huh? That turns you on, doesn't it?" - The witch licked her lips, moving both hands down to grip the girl's hips as she felt her own orgasm built up. -"Can you feel it? I'm going to cum inside you, Luz. So tight around me..."

The brunette nodded, gasping as Eda thrusted deeply inside her, spurts of thick cum coating her inner walls. Thighs trembling in pleasure, she ducked her head down as saliva ran down her chin. Fuck, so good.

Amity gasped softly as Luz finally answered her message, heart skipping a beat in anxiety.

**Of course, Amity! Eda says you can come by :)**

With flushed cheeks, she leaped out her messy bed with a smile on her face. It would be today, finally, that she would confess to Luz. After so many weeks of friendship, being at her side when she needed the most...it was time. Amity couldn't believe it. She checked herself on the mirror, blushing and looking away.  
The witch left her house in a hurry, ignoring her siblings in the way. She would ignore their smug smiles for now. Luz was priority!

  
She focused all her thoughts on Luz, her warm smile and cute laugh, her soft hands and her strength. The night they danced, so synchronized and together like one. She wanted that, she wanted to be one with Luz, to be able to hold her hand and kiss her cheek. The idea made her cheeks even more red, and before she knew it, the owl house was before her. Hooty had a pair of earphones on, and loudly greeted her with a hello.

  
“Luz?” – She called shyly, walking in as the door swing open. The room was dark, but she could hear footsteps coming from the hallway, on the other side of the room. Amity smiled, cheeks red as she waited for Luz to appear.

  
And she did, but why...why…

  
The young witch gasped, petrified as a content, sweaty and naked Luz stepped out the shadows, thighs wet with cum. Eda’s eyes could be seen behind her, a pale hand resting on the brunette’s shoulder.

Luz smilled at Amity, ignoring her tears.

  
“Hi, Amity! What do you want to talk about?”

**Author's Note:**

> Amity sucks, and I really like this ship.


End file.
